Vessels designed for deep-sea diving, whether manned or unmanned, must have strong hulls adapted to withstand a pressure differential of tens of atmospheres. Welding and other steps necessary in the manufacture of such hulls and in their testing are difficult to perform if the hulls exceed a certain thickness. On the other hand, these hulls should be as free as possible from defects in order to insure the safety of their occupants and/or instruments.